


Silly String War

by Heybells2055



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heybells2055/pseuds/Heybells2055
Summary: Peter comes over to the Avengers tower with a surprise for his (dad) mentor.





	Silly String War

Tony was down in the lab one sunday morning, working on a new project while waiting for the Ex-Avengers (now Ex-Ex Avengers, hopefully) to arrive. God that was insane to think about. After the ‘civil war’ (as the press named it) Tony thought Steve and himself would never work things out, let alone try. But after months upon months of silence, Steve finally reached out to him. Apparently the Cap wanted to be a team again, and so did the others who turned their backs on Tony.

Tony knew full well that half of that whole mess was his fault too, but he would only admit that out loud if Steve did the same. He was Tony Stark after all he would definitely not be breaking that persona in front of them anymore. Losing his friends had hurt. He would not let them see that. He still cared about them somehow that’s why he agreed to meet with Steve. He wanted his team back too, despite it all.

 Tony was a little nervous about seeing them again. Not to mention seeing Bucky. He wasn’t stupid, he knew Steve was going to bring him along as well, despite the fact that Bucky was one of the main factors to their (Civil War) in the first place.Tony probably wouldn’t ever be able to accept Bucky, but he wasn’t about to let one person stand in the way of his friendships. He tried not to get overwhelmed to top it all off Steve wanted to make some Requirments of his own. His anxiety was already high enough.Thankfully Bruce and Thor and Happy would be there as well, to ease the situation.

They had no part in it and could help them talk it out as third-party objectors. And hopefully help Tony relax, because good god.

“Sir?” Friday snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up from his design concept, to show he was listening to her. “Young Peter has arrived at the compound. Shall I let him in?” She asked.

Tony was a little confused. ‘I didn’t tell Peter to come, did I?’ He thought to himself. ‘At Least not today.’ Maybe something was wrong? “Uh, sure let him in.” Tony said, wanting to know if Peter was okay. “Of course, Sir.” Came Friday's smooth voice, holding just a hint of amusement at Tony’s obvious worry for the kid. Tony rolled his eyes at her, making sure to exaggerate it so she would be able to see it. He continued working on the project, casting a quick glance at his watch. 10:35 am it read. “God, what's Pete doing here at 10:35?” The genius mummerd under his breath to no one in particular. He waited maybe ten minutes, running through all possible reasons for Peter’s visit.

His thoughts were cut short by a familiar chirp. “H-Hey Mister Stark!” Peter tapped on the glass outside Tony’s Lab and waved at him once he got the billionaire's attention, a gigantic smile spread its way onto his face. Tony couldn't help the answering smile that grew across his own face once he saw the kid. Glad to see that he was still annoyingly talkative and overly happy for no reason.

Tony had walked towards the door and opened it by entering the passcode into the padlock. He was then greeted by an excited teenager. “Hello Mister Stark!” Peter bounced past him into the lab with the look of awe on his face he usually had the look whenever he entered Tony's lab. He’d been there countless times, and yet it still amazed him.

“Hey Underoos.” Tony said, smiling at Peter when the boy turned back around to look at him. “Whatcha up to?” Peter grinned, “I had nothing to do today, so I thought I'd come by and see if you needed my help with anything.” Peter set down his book bag and looking around somewhat, before innocently smiling at Tony. How suspicious. “Hmmm.” Tony replied.

Peter frowned for a split second. “Unless you don't want me here right now? I should of called ahead, but I wanted to surprise you-” Tony held a hand up to stop him from rambling. “Hey, hey, it’s alright! I could use the company!” Maybe Peter could help take his mind off of the whole meeting thing.

“Really?” Peter asked hopefully. “Yeah, really.” Tony tried not to smile, damn it. “Great! Peter happily chirped” “Okay then." The billionaire clapped his hands together.

“You can help me with my project here. But only do what I tell you to.” Tony said. 

“Alright!” Peter replied as he bounced in glee.

It had been nearly three hours since Peter's arrival and the two had been working nonstop on Tony ’s project.They would have continued if not for Friday's intervention.

“Sir?” She said, making Peter and Tony stop what they were doing to look at the ceiling,“It is 1:48, I suggest that you and young peter have some lunch.”

“Oh” Tony said. "I didn't realize it was that late, thanks Fri.” Tony turned to look at Peter, the meeting with the Avengers completely forgotten."You hungry Underoos?”He asked.

Peter was about to reply when his stomach gave the answer for him.Tony laughed and smiled.“I guess that's a yes.”Peter chuckled and blushed.

“Common squirt, lets go to the kitchen.” Tony said already at the door gesturing for Peter to follow him. The young teen did, after snatching his book bag up sneakily.

Once in the kitchen Tony asked if Peter wanted a sandwich and started to get the stuff to make one out of the fridge. It was all he knew how to make without using the stove and Pepper and Happy would kill him if they found out he burned the house down. Honestly they scared him to death when angered. “Sure.” Peter said, sitting down at the table and setting his bag, that tony noticed he had brought with him, down on the floor beside the chair he was sitting in.

“What's up with the bookbag kid? It’s not a school day, Is it? May wouldn’t let you come here if it was.” Tony asked, while putting the bread together and setting the newly made sandwich down on the plate with the rest of the sandwiches he had made. He looked up at Peter, waiting for the kid's answer. Peter grinned the biggest grin Tony had ever seen and looked at his mentor with playful eyes.

“No school. I brought you a surprise.” Peter said excitedly. He bent down to unzip his bag to get out the object, which Tony assumed was the surprise.

“Oh? A surprise?” Tony asked, shocked that the kid would get him anything. “Yep!” Peter said, now holding two cans of something close to his chest as he got up from the table and practicality skipped up to the bar setting one down with the back of the can facing Tony so he couldn't tell what it was.

“What's this underoos?” Tony said setting down like the tenth sandwich on the stack (peter could out eat Thor) and went to pick up the can that Peter had set in front of him glancing briefly up at the excited teen who was bouncing on his hills.

Tony looked at the can and turned it around, on the label it read (Silly String) in bold golden letters. “Silly Stri-” Tony was saying about to look up at Peter when something cold and slimy feeling hit him all over the face and destroyed half the sandwiches he had worked so hard on.

Peter burst out into hysterical fits of laughter at his mentors gaping face and pointed at Tony while he said, “you look so stupid!” the younger male doubled over again in laughter as Tony shook the shock away from his mind.

Tony glanced from the teen on the ground to the silly covered sandwiches back and forth for a long moment before looking at the can in his hand. Peter stood up still giggling and smiling at tony.

Only to stop laughing when he saw the angry expression on his mentor’s face. Peter frowned. “Look Mister Stark I'm sorry-” Peter said sadly only to be interrupted by Tony. “Look what you've done to the sandwiches!” Peter stared at his mentor, it was his turn to be confused.

“HOW DARE!” Tony said he smirked at Peter as he took the cap off the Silly String in his hand. His smirk turned into a playful smile, eyes laughing with amusement. “Oh it's on kid you better run!”

Peter snapped out of his trance and cried out in surprise before he ran away from Tony who hopped over the counter while he laughed and followed the boy around the compound with the intent of spraying him with the Silly string

“Mister Stark! Mister Stark!” Peter and Tony Had landed on the sofa with Tony holding Peter down and spraying the giggling boy in the face.

Tony laughed in glee and shouted victoriously, “I HAVE AVENGED MY SANDWICHES!” Peter giggled uncontrollably and finally freed his arms from his mentor's grasp as he attempted to shoot Tony with the silly string only to have the can knocked out of his hands.

Peter giggled again as tony was about to spray him a second time “Hey!" Peter shouted, "No fair Dad!” Tony froze in place as a warm feeling overcome him.

Did he hear what he thought had he heard? it made Tony feel unbelievably ecstatic, peter just called him dad without realizing he had done so. Tony lowered his silly string can and wiped some from his face. He chuckled softly " Hey, Underoos-" He was about to say when a new voice broke the moment.

”I didn't know you had a kid Tony.” Tony and Peter jumped in surprise and looked over to see all of the other Avengers standing at the doorway to the kitchen. Clint had been the one to say something first as he and the others arrived just in time to see them running around the compound like crazy people, and the little fight on the sofa. None of them has ever seen Tony Stark run around in a crazy manner before, until today.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tony asked before his mind clicked, "Oh." He said as he remembered why, he was having so much fun with Pete that he forgot.

Steve, Natasha, Rhodes, Bucky, Wanda, Vision, Sam, Thor, Happy, and Bruce had all witnessed Peter calling Tony Dad. "Oh um, hi?” Peter timidly waved at them the dorky teen glanced between Tony and the others nervously.

“Hello." came Steve’s stern reply he then directed his attention toTony," a kid!?, you kept this from us." Rhodes coughed uncomfortably and looked at Tony with an amused but knowing look as he already knew who Peter was. 

“Guys” Tony said completely ignoring Rogers as he turned to look at Peter with the warmest, proudest expression they've ever seen in their lives, "This is Peter."

The others stared at them in shock and wonderment, at this teen who had Tony ginning with happiness. Finally breaking the awkwardness with crossed muscular arms and a gleeful grin Thor shouted all too loud his greeting.

“HELLO STARK OFFSPRING! I AM THOR!”

Peter looked at Tony with a wide contagious smile while he covered his ears to shield them from the mighty Thunder God, Silly String cans long forgotten, then looked back at Thor and giggled.

"Hello Mr.Thor! Would you like a sandwich?" The spiderling asked receiving a playful hit on the head by Tony.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading!
> 
> More in the future!!!
> 
> Please if you have any questions, comments or critiques do not hold back. I need it to help me become a better writer! 
> 
> :D


End file.
